Harry Potter and the Dark Guardians
by Angel Soleil
Summary: Two new characters, SOleil and Lune. Teach Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts. When Voldemort attacks, will the mysterious Hogwarts Guardians be there to save Harry? HH RL DS
1. Strange New Acquaintances

  
  
Strange New Acquaintances  
  
"Zeffer, Kieren!" Shouted Professor McGonagall into the large crowd of Hogwarts students. Out of the gathering of first years at the far end of the Great Hall came a boy, shaking nervously. The boy walked up the slight step to take a seat on the three-legged stool that had been placed for them. Professor McGonagall placed a dingy, old hat onto his head. Within a moment, obvious mouth lines became visible and the hat began to talk. After a few moments it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and flamboyant claps and shouts echoed through the hall in great waves.  
  
Professor McGonagall began to remove the old stool from the stage so that Professor Dumbledore could give his beginning of the year speech, but before she had walked more than two feet, he stopped her.  
"Professor, if we could leave that for just a moment, it would be greatly appreciated." The Headmaster smiled at the Head of the Gryffindor house, who stopped in her tracks and replaced the stool. "Thank you."  
The Headmaster walked out from behind the long table he was seated at and up to a gold podium directly behind the stool. As he began to speak, his voice, full of wisdom, filled the Great Hall.  
"I believe this year will be slightly different. As well as accepting our new first years, we will also be playing host to two new exchange students." He said, looking at each person in turn it seemed. "I would like you all as Hogwarts students, to be very kind to our new students, who will be joining us from the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They are both very skilled and may be an asset to more than one of you. The sorting will take place just as it does for all first years, and whether they are sorted into the same house or different ones, I want one member of that house to help them find their way around Hogwarts." He waited for a moment. "With that said, please welcome our new 6th years."  
Everyone in the Great Hall glanced at the doors in anticipation, but nothing happened. Finally, Ron Weasley turned to see Dumbledore's reaction to the lack of students, when he laid eyes on them. Two girls were standing in the middle of the isles between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw silently. He nudged Harry in the arm to get his attention. Harry too looked at the girls in astonishment, none knew how they had appeared, and all that could be seen of them was their height and form, for both were wearing long black capes with hoods that cast heavy shadows on their faces.  
"Ahhh, So nice to see you two again." Dumbledore said to the two caped figures. "I understand that you are probably tired after your trip, but we will need to sort you before we let you go rest. Of course, you will have to eat something as well." He walked down to where Professor McGonagall was holding the sorting hat. "This is the sorting hat, we will place it on your heads, and it will sort you into your houses, which you may then join. Lady Soleil, would you like to go first?" He beckoned the girl to the stool.  
"I already know where I belong. I don't need to or intend to put a lousy talking piece of junk on my head." Came a voice from under the hood.  
"I am sure you do, but it is common procedure Lady Soleil, if you will." He acted as if nothing had happened, whilst all of the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were astonished and the Slytherins giggled and grinned happily to see another one of them had come to Hogwarts.  
Finally the girl walked up and sat on the stool, hood still intact. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat over her head, and before it had gotten 5 inches from her head it began to scream "SLYTHERIN!!" In a shrieking voice. The girl stood nonchalantly and began to walk toward the Slytherin table, where unsure shouts and praises were developing.  
"Lady Soleil, will you keep the students wondering about yourself forever? Do you think that there would be a problem with our students seeing you shining face?" Professor Snape asked from behind the teacher's table.  
At this, Soleil turned to the table and bowed her head lowly, an action that obtained gasps from every house and teacher and replied, "Please excuse me professor, but I would hate to be a distraction..."  
Snape smiled at the comment.  
"... to you of course. We couldn't have you taking a liking towards one of your students now could we?"  
While Snape's countenance turned to one of slight annoyance, a giggling sound protruded from under the hood of the other girl's hood.  
"Give it a break Sol... Just go sit down and stop making trouble. If the Head of the houses wantto see our faces, they has every right. Especially the Gryffindor Head." The voice said.  
Soleil turned quickly. "You plan to be a Gryffindor Lu?" She said in an irritated tone.  
"Well why not? That's where old Harry's at.."  
"Your kidding right? Since when do we give a care in the world about 'Harry Potter'? I like to mind myself and only myself."  
The other girl slowly pulled the hood down onto her back revealing her face. She had long jet-black hair, and steel gray, with a beautiful face. Following the suit of this girl, Soleil removed her hood as well revealing brown hair, the same length of the other girls and crystal blue eyes. Soleil was obviously a good 3 inches taller than the other female, and stood at least five foot, seven inches.  
"Lune, I believe it is your turn." Dumbledore said slowly.  
Lune smiled at him kindly and went to sit on the stool, the sorting hat was lowered onto her head and unlike with Soleil, began to think deeply.  
"Hmmmm... Oh a Seer? Got much talent don't you? Hmm.. Where to put you... I know where you shall go... GRYFFINDOR!"  
The Gryffindor table lit up with shouts and claps, and Ron on top of the table whistling. Lune glanced at Soleil who nodded back and walked over to join the Slytherins. Lune looked after her.  
"Wait! Soleil!" She cried.  
"What is it Lu? Isn't that what you wanted? Now you're a Gryffindor... you said you wanted to be with 'Harry Potter', so now you are. You take care of him and if trouble arises then maybe I'll help."  
"You're not mad at me are you Sol?" Lune asked quietly.  
Soleil smiled at her. "Nah. I know why you did it... but uhh... in case you didn't notice, I sleep in the basement and you sleep on the 7th floor. Bye!" She then turned quickly and began to walk away.  
"WHAT!?" Lune shouted after her.  
"Oh... yeah, you didn't know? Slytherins sleep in basement corridors and you have the Gryffindor Tower."  
"Maybe... maybe I don't want to be a Gryffindor anymore... why did the hat make me one anyway?" Her eyes began to tear up.  
"You asked it to, remember?" She gave up on trying to blame the problem on Lune. "It put you in Gryffindor because you're a seer. An obvious force of good, it's where you belong and we all know it."  
"Yet you're a Slytherin? Aren't you a 'Force of Good'?"  
Several Gryffindors and Slytherins close to the two looked a Lune as if she had just asked a rhetorical question. Soleil glanced at them.  
"Lu... Give it up alright. Doesn't matter what I am, I wanted to be a Slytherin. All of the wizards I ever idolized were Slytherins."  
"Your dad was a Gryffindor. You loved him."  
"He didn't know that I existed." With this she began to turn.  
"How could I be put in a different house than you!?" Lune cried, tears beginning to run down her face.  
"I don't know. I wasn't expecting it." She shot an evil glare at Dumbledore as if to say 'you'll pay for this.' And turned back to Lune.  
"High and Mighty over there is shooing us towards our tables, you better go ahead and find some people to hand out with. Harry might be too busy to drag you around."  
"As if I need anyone to show me around?" Lune said condescendingly as she turned to walk to her table and take a seat between Harry and Ron. Following her friend's lead, Soleil walked down the isle of Slytherins until she found a place that she found good enough for her presence. She seated herself across from Draco Malfoy and his thug-like friends Crabbe and Goyle.  
"It's a shame she has to be in Gryffindor with that Granger, I hope she doesn't give in easily to the forces of good." Draco's voice seemed to float across the table to her.  
"I share the same prayers as you." Soleil replied with a smile.  
"You two are friends no doubt?"  
"Yeah, we've known each other forever."  
"Then I'll try not to hold a grudge against her for being Gryffindor." HE said quietly while looking at his food.  
"Thanks." Soleil responded. "I appreciate it."  
Draco stopped eating and put his fork down. He looked at the table for a moment, then lifted his eyes to look at Soleil and rapidly asked, "Would you like me to show you around?"  
Soleil was taken by surprise, but smiled at him. "Why? Would you like to show me around?"  
"Lets put it this way, I probably wouldn't have asked pug-faced Pansy that. Now do I have to answer the question?"  
"No... I get it... you can't take your eyes off me because I'm so beautiful. Come on... show me." She said, standing.  
"God I wish she were wrong." Draco mumbled as he stood and ran around to the other side of the table where she was, and led her past the Gryffindor table.  
Lune had finally realized the full impact of what being in a different house from Soleil would mean, and was holding her head in her hands.  
"Why do you look so upset about being in Gryffindor? It's a good thing... really." Harry said to her.  
"Well... It would be a good thing if Harry's little adventures didn't cost Gryffindor so many points." Ron teased before she could reply.  
"I don't care where I am! But I got myself placed in a house without Soleil!" She turned to sob into Ron's shoulder.  
Ron was unsure as to what he should do, so he just patted Lune on the back. Finally he loosened his tie, provoking a glare from Hermione.  
Lune lifted her head slowly, still in tears, "I'm so sorry for ruining your robes..." She clamored in between sobs.  
"That's okay...these old things... That's quite alright..." He said to her comfortingly.  
"Really?" She asked. He nodded to her with a smile.  
"You're so kind... I didn't even catch your name."  
"Oh... It's Ron..." He said, practically drooling at the sight of her.  
"Okay Ronald, calm down." Harry cut in jokingly.  
Lune turned to him as Ron gave him a disgusted look.  
"So you're the famous Harry Potter?"  
"I knew it was to good to be true." Ron mumbled under his breath as he turned to look away, as not to see Harry get the beautiful girl.  
"Yes." Harry answered.  
"Nice. So... umm... good to meet you." Lune added dispassionately, turning back to Ron. Harry was thrown off by being shrugged off.  
"So... your full name is Ron?"  
"Yeah..." He said in a slightly embarrassed tone.  
"I think it's cool. I guy that looks like you can call himself whatever he wants to and still be fine with me, sweet heart." She had finally stopped crying. "Maybe the stay with Gryffindor won't be so bad." She smiled flirtatiously. "Maybe I should show you to the dormitories?" Ron inquired. "I would like that." She replied as she stood to put her arm in the one he had extended to her. 


	2. Questions of Likeness

  
  
2. Questions of Likeness  
  
"If you have any questions about anything, just ask, alright?" Draco asked Soleil, who had offered to show her around.

"Sure thing. Umm..."

"What is it?"

"Dumbledore... he kind of ... gave me and Lune our own rooms and I have no idea, a) where they're at, or b) if you would know where they're at."

"Do you have any idea? Or directions that I could help you figure out?"

"Well he did give me this scroll that has directions, but naturally they make no sense to me whatsoever." Draco took the scroll from her hand gently as they stepped onto the moving staircases, still exploring the school, and began to look at it. He sat down on the moving staircase and studied it for a moment. She followed suit and sat down next to him. A few levels lower, Harry and Hermione who were headed up to the dormitories, noticed the two sitting on the stairs.

"Well that's a peculiar sight, if I've ever seen one." Hermione commented quietly.

"I think it's kind of cute." Harry replied. "Draco has a crush on the exchange student."

"So does Ron...are you jealous?"

"Nah... I think I've just about had it with girls. I feel happy for Ron, if she really likes him."

"Did you just say that you've had it with girls?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"That doesn't seem quite fair Harry. One girlfriend doesn't work out so you won't like any? It doesn't make sense."  
"Why would you care Hermione?"  
"No reason." She said turning red. "But it would kind of stink for any girls who would happen to have a crush on you. What about Draco? Do you feel happy for him to?"  
"He's being nice. I feel happy for the girl that can manage to make him be sincerely nice." The staircase that they were standing on jumped into place and connected with the one that Soleil and Draco were sitting on. Harry and Hermione passed by the Slytherins as the two got up and glared at the passing Gryffindors.  
"I just can't imagine my best friend as on of those obnoxious brats." Soleil commented as the pairs passed each other.  
"It'll be fine. Alright, your room is in the basement, just farther back than the common room. It's actually hidden. You and Lune must be pretty important to Dumbledore considering that he gave you like...security systems."  
"He's just a lazy oaf that doesn't want anything to happen to his granddaughter... and knows she'll be angry if anything happens to me. Of course, there's always the part about me being picky and wanting my own room."  
"Lune is his granddaughter?"  
"Yep. That's half the reason behind her wanting to be a Gryffindor... Could you imagine Dumbledore's own granddaughter being anything other than a Gryffindor? What if she were a Hufflepuff?" A look of disgust came over her face. "In that scenario, I would have killed myself if I were him."  
"That's always nice to know."  
"What?" Soleil asked him.  
"The beautiful girl has all of the same feelings towards things as I do."  
She stopped in the middle of the dark hallway. "You think... I'm beautiful... like you really do... and I wasn't just being an egotistical brat back there?" She was obviously stunned.  
"Do you want me to lie to you?" Draco asked her. "Or do you want the truth?"  
"Preferably the truth." Soleil answered quietly.  
"Truth it is then. Yes... you are. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on in my life." HE watched her reaction for a moment then began to walk forward, leaving her standing where she was.  
Soleil jogged a little ways to catch up with Draco, and with red cheeks said, "Thank you."  
"No problem. Hmmm..." He led her down another corridor, looking at tapestries on the wall as he went. Finally they came upon a full-length tapestry of the planets revolving around the sun.  
"Well let's see, shall we?" Draco said as he pulled back the tapestry, revealing a wooden door behind it. In the middle of the door was a silver lock, set as the sun and several key stars. "I'll leave opening it up to you."  
Soleil placed her finger on one of the stars and rotated it a certain degree from the sun, finally she placed her hand over the sun and watched as the door slid backwards.  
For a room hidden behind a tapestry, the room was huge. The walls looked as if there was green and silver water running down behind a large slab of glass, sparkling as it ran and giving off a serene glow in absence of windows. The room had several green, silver and black armchairs strategically placed around it, two in front of the fireplace made of black quartz; one in a little seating area accompanied by a couch; and yet two more around a small glass table in a corner. There was also a small kitchen area in what looked like an extension. In the far left corner of the room was a spiral staircase, leading to a loft that created an 'L' around the room. One could see everything in the loft from the bottom floor, even though it was quite spacious. The longer side jutted out into a triangle in the area where the queen size pencil post bed stood. A small night table sat on either side of the bed, each adorned with candles of difference sizes. In the smaller side, a small bathroom was walled in. Along the walls and forming isles, were bookshelves, half open for books and half glassed for what looked like trophies. A desk and work area was also included. The only look to the outside, were to small round windows located high up in the loft section. One on the eastern side of the room and the other on the western side. The ceiling of this room resembled that of the Great hall, and was enchanted to look like the sky, at the moment, thousands of stars shined as well as the quarter moon that threw its light into the room to accompany the glow from the walls.  
"Wow." Draco said in awe as he scanned the room.  
Soleil spotted her things in one corner of the room and dragged them into the middle to begin unpacking.  
"So... you should have fun here... You've only got the best room in the entire building. If you ask me, I think it's probably better than Dumbledore's."  
"I have no doubt. Dumbledore's room isn't that impressive. He puts all of his thought into his office... and anyway, his room is just an extension of his office so... no big deal."  
"It seems like you don't like him very much, do you have a specific reason?"  
"It's not that I don't like him. He's still treating me like a child though, after 10 years of it you begin to get pretty annoyed."  
"I would imagine." He replied sweetly. Draco took a seat in one of the armchairs and watched Soleil as she pulled out a wand.  
"We'll do it this way." She said matter-of-factly. She flicked her wand once and all of her clothes began to go to their given places. As they were doing this, Soleil got onto her knees and manually opened another chest sitting in front of her. Out of this she pulled a Firebolt racing broom.  
"You have a firebolt?" Draco asked her in amazement.  
"Yeah."  
"You play Quidditch then?" His voice had turned to one of disbelief. She nodded in reply.  
"I've been Quidditch for as long as I can remember. But--" She paused for a moment.  
"What?"  
"I've heard that the Slytherin team is all against putting girls on their team."  
"It's true that in my 6 years here we've never put a girl on the team, but if you're any good I don't see why they wouldn't." He said in a semi-comforting tone. He noticed her disappointed and downtrodden look and decided he needed to lighten things up.  
"What do you play? Out of curiosity..." He asked her carefully.  
She picked her head up slowly then turned and grabbed a small club from the chest she had gotten her broom out of. She held it up to him without speaking.  
"You're a beater!"  
She nodded sadly, and he felt guilty for it. Draco stood up and walked over to her, where he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her to her feet.  
"Listen... I can't promise you that they'll put you on the team, but even if they don't... you could always do something else for Quidditch... I think. But I mean, who cares anyway?"  
"You're right." She replied. "Why worry about something that I'm not going to get?" She finished unpacking her things.  
After about an hour, Draco headed towards the door.  
"I think I should probably go ahead an leave." He commented.  
"Do you have to?" She looked down nervously. "I mean... you could... stay if you wanted. It's your choice... doesn't really matter to me." She avoided his eyes.  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
"Oh... me? I don't care." Still not looking up from the floor.  
Draco grinned slightly and said quietly, "Nah... I'd hate to be any trouble, you don't have to be nice to me I'm not expecting you to ask me to stay... and I know you don't like me or anything so don't worry about it. No hurt feelings." He turned and cracked open the door.  
"WAIT!" She jumped forward and grabbed him his farther shoulder, turning him half of the way back around. Realizing what she'd done she backed off gently. "Uhh... are you sure you didn't forget anything?" She asked casually.  
"Soleil, I didn't bring anything in." He turned and leaned one arm on the door, looking at her with a smirk on his face. "Or... maybe I was wrong in saying that you don't like me? Is that the case? You really do like me and want me stay?"  
Soleil gave in and gave up. "Yes." She muttered whilst staring at hard wood floor.  
"Well all you had to do was say 'Draco, I like you... would you mind staying here with me because I'm a chicken whose afraid of the dark?' It really isn't that hard!" He laughed at her.  
"I am NOT a chicken!" She giggled back, pushing him into the door with a smile. "If you don't watch it, I'll send my devil cat after you!"  
"Devil cat?"  
  
"ARIES!" Soleil called, and within seconds a black cat came bounding down the spiral stares and leapt into Soleil's arms. "Draco, meet Aries, Aries meet Draco." She said quietly. "You two are going to be best friends. Maybe not." She reconsidered.  
"Back onto subject... do you really want me to stay here tonight?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay then... here it is." He replied.


	3. Confessions of a Sad Life

  
  
3. Confessions of a Sad Life  
  
Lune's room was as massive as her counterpart's. The walls were painted a deep red, and the floor had several shallow tiers. Unlike the corresponding room, this one was surrounded by floor to ceiling windows along one side of the room, as well as a ceiling that was made of glass, showing a perfect view of the sky from the lofty tower room. Along the span of the windows were long red and gold velvet curtains connected to the walls by moon shaped fasteners. Also contrasting Soleil's room, Lune's room did not have a loft, but a small balcony only about 5 feet across, overlooking the room that could only be reached by stairs found behind a small door in the side of the room. On the balcony sat a small table and chair with a crystal ball sitting on a gold stand in the middle, as well as two cups and saucers, flipped upside down.  
Back on the lower level, a pencil post bed identical to Soleil's was located on one of the upper tiers, the only difference being a velvet canopy, and its veiled placement in the room to keep it out of obvious sight. The fireplace in this room was made from white marble and had celestial engravings skillfully carved into its front face. The wall opposite the window-covered wall was lined in bookshelves, plus a small desk, found in a hexagonal room connected to the main room by a doorframe, set for French doors. The only thing covering this frame was a half-obscure set of tapestry curtains, also printed celestially. All of the other tiers were covered in small tables with chairs and poufs. The other feature of the room was a bathroom that branched off of the room where the steps were concealed.  
Lune walked out of the balcony door stretching and yawning. She looked forward to see Ron, stretched out over two tiers, lying on and cuddling three large poufs.  
"It might be a good time to wake up." Lune said aloud as she walked past Ron to her hidden bed and dresser. Ron stirred restlessly, but none- the-less, opened his eyes after a second. Lune walked back into the room and sat down on the tier next to him.  
"Thanks for staying though... the room's pretty big and I really didn't feel like staying here by myself on my first night here at Hogwarts, you know?"  
He nodded. "Glad I could be of service, milady." He said groggily.  
"You're going to be late for class if you don't hurry up and get dressed. You don't have any extra clothes here obviously, so you'll have to run back to the dormitory. You only have about 45 minutes until breakfast... so you should hurry." She replied in a fretful voice.  
"Okay. I take it I'll see you there?" He asked her as he stood. She nodded up to him.  
"I'll be along as fast as I can."  
Ron hurried up to the Gryffindor dormitories as fast as he could, and joined up with Harry.  
"So where were you last night Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, Lune asked me to stay with her and I decided that it couldn't hurt anything."  
"She asked you to stay with her?"  
  
"Yeah. First night jitters, can't say I blame her. We had five of us here to ease our tension when we first came to Hogwarts... then there's her, she has a room ten times the size of ours and no one to share it with."  
"Wonder why Dumbledore didn't put her with Soleil...is that her name?"  
"Yeah I think so. From what I picked up on, her and Lune have been best friends since they were little."  
"Lune seems like a sweetheart..." Harry commented.  
"She is."  
"Then I have to wonder why her best friend wanted to be a Slytherin so badly. She doesn't look evil... although she has taken quite a liking to Malfoy."  
"I don't think she is. But she holds something against Gryffindor, I just don't know what. Maybe Lune can explain it to us... but all she told me was that she Soleil looked up to many of the previous Slytherins... I have no idea who should could possibly look up to—"  
"Maybe she knows more than we do... who knows? I think we should just let her be though."  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Ron answered. "I hope she talks some sense into Malfoy."  
"Don't we all?" Harry said as they walked down the dormitory steps into the Gryffindor common room where Hermione was waiting patiently.  
"Hi Ron." She greeted. He nodded a hello.  
"So... what's your new friend like? Would I like her?" she asked.  
"Now that I think about it, she does kind of seem like a intellectual know it all. So I'm going to have to say yes, you probably would."  
Hermione smiled. "I have no problem with you being with someone who has a brain. Maybe you'll actually learn something."  
"Are you making fun of my level of intelligence Hermione?"  
"Of course not Ron. I would never."  
The three entered the Great Hall to see it jam-packed. In the middle of the isle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, everyone seemed to be crowding around something. Ron jumped up on to the bench to see what was going on. Just then, Draco walked in behind the three-some.  
"What are they hording?" He asked them. Harry and Hermione shrugged. Then Ron jumped down and spoke to him.  
"Soleil and Lune. They won't let them alone."  
"Well that won't do. All of you stupid Gryffindors need to back off... Soleil needs space." He said pushing forward.  
"I was hoping that Soleil being best friends with a Gryffindor would make his xenophobic comments toward us stop." Ron said staring at Draco's back.  
"Xenophobic means racist Ron... It's okay, Lune isn't around so you don't have to use big words." Hermione replied with a smile.  
"Racist... intolerance... what's the difference? Gryffindors can be a race." He walked through the crowd with Harry and Hermione right behind him. "Bloody hell, that takes some skill." He whispered to them as thy reached a point where the two girls were visible.

"They're not even moving!" Harry countered. "Not even a complaint..."

Before Ron could respond, Hermione pushed past them and walked over to the table, when she reached it she turned and began to speak at the crowd.

"How would you all like it if a giant crowd of people fenced you in while you were trying to eat?" She eyed over the crowd in an irritated glance. One by one the people went back to their own tables and Harry, Ron and Hermione joined Lune.

"Thanks." She spoke under her breath.

"No problem. I'm Hermione." She held out her hand nervously, and let out a sigh of relief when Lune took hold of it.

"I'm Lune." She said with a smile.

"I know; Ron talks about you a lot." Hermione commented. Lune flashed another smile at Ron, then looked the other way as a packet of envelopes was passed down the Gryffindor table. Finally the stack got to Hermione, who filtered through them to pull one out with her name on it. The stack then went to Harry, who pulled out his along with Ron and Lune's and handed to their owners. The group opened them quietly to find their schedules for the year. Harry glanced over at Hermione's sheet of parchment.

"You're taking another crack at Divination then Hermione?"

"Yes." She replied. "I figured that with that nimwit Professor Trelawney out of here, I think I should be able to just fine."

"I'm sure you'll do great. You really seem like you'd be perfect for it." Lune reassured her.

"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Oh... I'm a seer. I can tell."

"What's up with that?" Rupert asked Lune gesturing toward her schedule.

"What?"

"Why do you have all of those weird symbols next to Divination on your schedule?"

"Um..." She looked down and turned beet red. "Well, I'm supposed to teach it." She said quickly, looking the other direction.

"I knew it was odd that he accepted exchange students!" Hermione screeched happily. "This works perfectly! What, do you teach a class and take the rest?"

Lune nodded.

"I think it's cool." Harry said.

"Yeah." Hermione and Ron agreed. "Maybe we can get extra help if we need it."

"Of course." Lune said with a laugh.

"Hey... Is your friend Soleil like that to then?" Hermione questioned.

"What do you mean?" Lune replied.

"Well, does she teach a class too?" Harry clarified.

"Yes. She's supposed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, she'll be awesome at it! She knows everything about everything and likes to show people magical ways of defense as well as physical. Her theory is that you may not always have your wand on hand."

"She's a genius." Harry mumbled, thinking back to all the times he had gotten into a budge because he couldn't get to his wand. "I think I'm going to like that class a lot."

"One problem Harry." Hermione piped up.

"What?"

"Well, from what we've seen of her, she's just like Malfoy. She hates Gryffindors and muggle-borns."

"She can be very deceiving. It's okay; she's not really all that bad. She has reasons behind everything. Her father and mother were both Gryffindors and... well..."

"What is it?!" The three other Gryffindors urged her.

"Her mother ignored her because Soleil reminded her of her father."

"What about her father?"

"She never got to be with him. Long story, the easiest thing to tell you is that her father didn't know she existed, so she took it as a reason to bear a grudge."

"So now she hates all Gryffindors? That doesn't make sense." Hermione said.  
  
"It wasn't just her parents. It was all of the Gryffindors back then, they all called her a nuisance and couldn't really understand her. Even my Grandfather wouldn't help her. The Slytherins all worshipped her, and befriended her. They gave her a place to live when her mother died. After a while she had to go back with muggles because people were after her."  
"Why? And... who is your grandfather?"

"Don't know. Don't ask. Hush. Anyway, the muggles she stayed with were a lot like your Aunt and Uncle, Harry."

"That explains it all." He sighed.

"Still not understanding." Ron and Hermione replied.

"They had a son as well. They treated him like trash, she felt sympathy for him, then he treated her like trash after she had tried to help him. Since then, she's looked at all muggle-borns as if all they want to do is betray her. You just have to win her trust, that's all Hermione. "

"That doesn't sound very easy."

"Your smart, and a good witch, she'll appreciate you and your knowledge. Come on we have to go to MY class now." Lune ended happily.

"Are you teaching in the divination tower?" Harry asked her.

"No, they've set my room up in about 15 sections so that I can teach in there, it's just easier."

"I still don't get the whole Soleil thing, but I understand why your room looks the way it does now." Ron said. Lune smiled and led them off to her room.


	4. Superficial Examination of the Future

  
  
4.Superficial Examination of the Future  
  
The group of four arrived at the room before the rest of the students and Lune snuck off to change her clothes as the other students filed in and took their seats. After a few moments, Lune reappeared in a moon- embroidered skirt, as well as a short burgundy sweater that exposed a white t-shirt underneath. Her hair neatly straitened and covering one of her eyes. She glanced over the students quickly and an empty seat next to Draco caught her eye.

"You're... Draco Malfoy, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know? Oh, you're Soleil's friend aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm Soleil's best friend, yes. But you don't have to get to cocky, she didn't tell me anything about you." She replied with an amazed and amused look. Harry, Ron and Hermione along with many other Gryffindors began to giggle.

"You look like your father, did anyone tell you that?"

"I get it all the time."

"Get it from Soleil yet?"

"No."

"Aren't you lucky. It'll start soon. Speaking of Soleil... do you have any idea where she's at?"

"Why would I know?"

"Ohh, I don't know, maybe because you wish you were good enough to be her boyfriend?" She mused with slitted and sad eyes.. At this, everyone that hadn't been laughing began.

"I don't like you at all." Draco said sourly.

"You will eventually, don't worry." She answered. Just then, the doors opened and Soleil entered, with everyone watching her. "Speak of the Devil. Where've you been?" Lune asked her.

"Who are you? My mother?" She asked with a smile as she walked to her seat.  
  
"Close enough. Just wanted to make sure you weren't slicing some poor little Hufflepuff up in the broom closet." Soleil laughed. "You think I'm kidding." Lune replied very seriously.

"Harsh. If you must know, I was downstairs. Hagrid was showing me the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. It's nice."

"Glad you're happy. Okay." Lune turned to the class. "We'll start with whatever you all want to start with. Any suggestions?"

"Do you think we could do crystal gazing?" Hermione asked, raising her hand. "That's where I gave up last time."

"You gave up on learning??" Soleil asked sarcastically. Lune glared back at her evilly.

"Yes Hermione, we can start there. Soleil..."

"Yes?"

"BE NICE." Soleil rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Everyone can go and get a crystal ball off of that shelf over there and bring it back to your seat." Lune said to the class. She then turned back to Soleil and replied coolly.

"You should really give her a chance, she's not that bad, and she's really smart. You should give all of them a chance." With this she turned back around to the class, who had all settled down. "Tell me what you know about crystal gazing." She said.

"Lots of thinking." Ron answered. Hermione looked at him as if he were a pathetic animal and added, "It takes a lot of concentration. You have to look into the crystal, but you have to empty your mind first so that you don't see something that your imagination wants you to see. That's why there are only a few people who can crystal gaze and get an accurate portrayal of the future."

"Good. I'm impressed Hermione. As an example class, Soleil will you demonstrate?"

"Sure. Why not?" She asked with a sigh. She looked very carefully into the ball for about 3 minutes before she spoke. "Quidditch game. Slytherin versus Gryffindor, 110 to 35 in favor of Slytherin. Slytherin's beaters are making a bloody mess of everything, snitch... umm.. Harry gets it. Gryffindor wins." She looked up. "Have I told you how much I hate knowing the future?" All of the Gryffindors smiled while the Slytherin's scowled along with Soleil. She turned when she heard their moans.

"What are you moaning at?" She asked, speaking directly to the Quidditch team. "You're the ones who can't play Quidditch to save your pathetic little lives."

"It's alright Soleil. I think you've proved more than a hundred times that you can always change the future. You have to keep in mind that it is our choices that decide our fate. That happens to be something that some of us learn easier than others. How about you Harry? Do you want to try?"

"Alright." He stared at the crystal much longer than Soleil had. Inside, the smoke had begun to spin and form two miniature female figures, when they came into focus it became obvious that they were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Their entire bodies looked like shadows and there were many horrified students lining the walls. While the bodies were dark, the eye sockets were glowing a horrid red color and everything around them was glowing. He could see Dumbledore in the background, but it didn't look like he was doing anything about the abnormal monsters. Harry's face turned and twisted in horror as blinding light shot out of them and directly at him. He didn't know if he was seeing this from his eyes or someone elses.

"Do you always see things from your eyes?" He asked Lune as calmly as he could.

"99% of the time. Why?"

"Oh.. I was just wondering."

"What do you see Harry?"

"The Great Hall. I don't know what's going on though. Sorry." He said.

"Look at me Harry." He complied uneasily. Lune studied his eyes carefully. Their normal green color had turned to gray. "Soleil."

"Yes your highness?"

"Take him, do something about his eyes. I don't know what he saw, but we'll need to find out. He's horrified."

"Well just remember Harry." Soleil said, taking his hand and pulling him up. "You can almost always change what will happen in your future." She walked him out of the room caringly. Once they were in the hall, Harry began to ask questions.

"How will you and Lune find out what it was I saw?"

"You saw an image. You learned occlumency at one point didn't you?"

"Yes. Last year, but I was no good at it."  
  
"It doesn't matter it'll help you understand. You know that you can't read a person's mind to learn the words that they're thinking. Instead you can pull images from their mind into your own mind, right?"

"Yes."

"So me or Lune, or any of the teachers here can easily see what you saw." Harry stopped short in the middle of the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my room. I can take care of you for a while. Get your eyes back to normal first." "Good."

"Why?"  
  
"I just have to ask you to do something once we get there."

"Alright. I'll do almost anything you ask me to." They reached the room within 10 minutes. Soleil quickly pointed Harry toward a chair when they walked in the room and walked over to a bookshelf on the other side of the room, that she began to sift through. "So what was it you had to ask me Harry?" She asked.

"It's just that... you said that any teacher could read my mind and see what I saw."

"Uhh huh."

"_You know who _has had a tendency to read my mind to."

"Who? Voldemort?"  
  
Harry looked shocked, yet nodded in agreement. "Well than keep him out of it. Now I see why they tried to teach you occlumency."

"I had to learn with Snape. Like I said, I'm horrible at it."

"Well then I'll help you." She finally opened a book and Harry read the title from the other side of the room, squinting to read it correctly.

"Quidditch Rules, Tactics and Special Moves? How's that going to help me?" He asked her. She dropped the book in the chair next to him, revealing a small metal safe inside the thick book and walked to the other side of the room yet again to get a saucer from her miniature kitchen area. She rejoined him and unlocked the little safe that had a lock on it resembling the one on her door. Inside was a small vile of powder, as well as one of liquid. She mixed a ratio of the two into the saucer and handed it to Harry.

"Drink this Harry. You'll feel a lot calmer and your eyes will come back to color." She sat herself on the floor in front of his armchair.

"The thing I wanted to ask you..." He said as he sipped the mix.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I don't want anyone to see what I saw. Well... If anyone has to see it, I'd like you to."

"Why me?"

"A few reasons, one being that I don't want adult teachers to see it, or Lune for that matter because I don't want her to analyze it. Although you might... Also because you're the defense against the dark arts teacher and Lune says that you know everything there is to know about defending ourselves." He paused. "Will you look at it, and keep it between us please?"

"If that's what you want, I'd be happy to oblige."

"Even if it ends up being something that could get me killed?"

"Sure."

"Okay." She stood up and looked down on him.  
  
"Do you want me to go ahead and see what I can do?"

"Please."

"Alright, hold still so that I can see. All you have to do is think about it." She put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. After seeing the exact thing as him, she pulled her hand away and stepped backwards with a confused look on her face.

"What do you think? Can I keep that from happening? I think it was killing me."

"No. Trust me, it wasn't killing you." She sat on the arm of his chair, her calm manner re-established except for the hint of hesitance. "Harry, I can tell you exactly what that was, but you would have to keep it between us and not tell anyone including Dumbledore that I told you."

"I promise I won't." He said almost pleadingly.

"Those shadow figures were two of the four Hogwarts guardians. If you were to see them up close and personal they would look like normal people... except for their eyes. The guardians are not supposed to be known, so they appear as shadow creatures in books and crystals to all except those who have already seen them. It would be my guess that you saw the Slytherin and Gryffindor guardians, since they are the stronger of the four, and they always work side by side."

"How long have they been around? Where did they come from? Are they ghosts?" Harry was now alarmed and puzzled.

"No Harry, they're not ghosts."

"So then, they're normal humans?" He countered sarcastically.

"Well—no. You're right. They're not normal humans." Soleil repositioned herself again and Harry realized that he would be here for a while. "The guardians, are summoned at times of need." _How can I possibly explain something like this to him_? Soleil thought to herself. "Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw guardians are always around because they technically are normal humans... just with a few more "powers" we'll call them. They change consistently because they have to blend in with the other students, and once your over 20, you can't really pull off student."

"So then, it's kind of like a family job? Passed down through the generations?"

"Sort of. They have no family ties though. As you could probably guess... Maybe I should just explain the other fundamentals of guardians to you before I go and explain the passing on of duties to you?"

"If you insist. But you're coming back to it if you like it or not."

"Fair enough." She compromised. "The 2 minor house guardians—"

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw..." Harry clarified.

"Right. They possess a few powers that normal Hogwarts students do not, like the power to apparate...but for the most part, their knowledge of magic equals that of the teachers so that they can act in desperate situations. However, the chances of Hogwarts students seeing a minor house guardian take action are slight, because they only manage smaller cases. If a minor house guardian were to go up against any random death eater, chances are they would have just sealed their fate to death and torture."

Harry winced. "If they're Hogwarts guardians then why are they so powerless."

"Think about what I've been calling them."

He thought for a moment, draining his brain of the image of death eaters. "Minor house guardians?"

"Bingo. They're the minor of the four, they have less powers. If a situation were to come up in which a more powerful defense system was needed, the Slytherin and Gryffindor guardians would be summoned."

"Summoned? Why summoned?"

"You ask a lot of questions."  
  
"I was confined as a child. Didn't get out much." He smiled.

"So I've heard. Anyway, these two guardians are summoned because they are never changing. The same guardians will be holding the positions for all time, unless a Hogwarts headmaster frees them or they are killed. Of course, it would be a pretty stupid thing for a headmaster to do to free his security device."

"What happens if one dies?"

"Well... An ancient prophecy said that there would be three guardians in each position over time. When one died, another would be born with the powers of the last plus some. The third and last of each house would be bordering immortality if not claiming it, and hopefully be as powerful a force of good as Voldemort is a force of evil. Therefore, if one dies, seeing as Hogwarts is on its last one for each house... I think we're pretty much screwed. That's why they only come out when we need them the most, or threats are the strongest. To preserve their youth, when they are not on duty they are locked into a parallel dimension where time does not exist. This way its as if they're sleeping."

"Would I know if they had been summoned?" Harry asked.

"It's doubtful." She sighed. "But it's safe to bet that if they're not already here, they probably will be if Voldemort attacks again. You just need to keep one thing in mind in regard to your vision Harry..."

"What?"

"The guardians are there to protect Hogwarts, it's students, it's teachers and especially you. You are destined for great things Harry, and those guardians are going to make sure that you stick around to carry them out." She smiled at him earnestly.

"There is just one thing that bothers me about this summoning."

"Yes Harry?"

"If they aren't summoned for 20 years, do they miss everything that happens then?"

"I would suspect. From what I have heard, those who summon them have to clue them in after every awakening—Harry?! WHAT'S WRONG?!"  
Harry had turned albino white.  
"What if—he—what if HE—tapped into my head and just heard everything you just said..." He stood up uneasily. "Hogwarts entire defense..." He seemed terrified once again and was falling into a panic as well as literally falling to the floor.  
"HARRY! Snap out of it." She said firmly at first, then sweetly as she dropped down next to him.  
"Harry, he wasn't possessing you then. I would have spotted it. Trust me, you're fine..." She paused and a look of sadness and pity crossed her face. "It really hurts me to see him do this to you Harry." She said, placing her hand on his cheek.  
His mind had begun to play tricks on him. He was imagining a white light protruding from her hand and soaking through his skin, returning his color and forcing him to be calm. It was like taking an instant pain killer. His eyes began to zone out, when her heard her voice. It was lighter and airier than he had remembered it. "Come on. We're going to take you back to the dorms." She put her arm around him and pulled him up, willing his legs to move. On their way out of the room she grabbed a vile and handed it to him.  
  
"You are going to drink this, then by the time you get to the dorm and get into bed, you'll be asleep. The image will be taken from your mind along with this phobia of being possessed." She walked with him to the dorms and the last thing he remembered was Soleil propping him against the archway to the boys dorm in the Gryffindor common room, then everything went hazy.


	5. Unearthed Adoration

  
  
Sorry that this is EXTRA SHORT I didn't have time to finish it . Working on my code Lyoko fanfic too.5. Unearthed Adoration  
  
Harry woke the next morning in his bed with Ron staring down at him.  
"Finally." Ron said sarcastically.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"You've slept since 3rd class yesterday. When Seamus and I came up here during break, we found you in the doorway... You must have been REALLY tired to have just stopped there."  
"No—Soleil was the last thing I saw, I think she carried me up here, or helped me at least. I don't remember walking up, just her."  
"Sorry Harry, but that's impossible." Hermione's voice drifted. "Soleil doesn't know the password to the Gryffindor tower, maybe Lune, but not Soleil." She had walked over and was now standing over him.

"Right." He said, concealing his suspicion. _Maybe I didn't see her, I must have been hallucinating._ He looked down to find that he was still wearing his uniform and cloak.  
Just then, a book dropped onto Harry's lap. He looked up seeing Ron's hand that had dropped it. "Hope that you and Soleil got to know eachother, we have her first this morning."  
Harry gripped his head tightly, to stop the sudden throbbing and burning.  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked affectionately.  
"Yes. It's just my head, it hurts just a bit."  
"We'll let you stay here until your head feels better then." Ron chimed. "We can tell Soleil that you still weren't feeling very well and you would come down in just a while."  
"Alright." Harry replied thankfully.  
"I'm going to stay here with Harry." Hermione concluded.  
Ron rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, knock yourself out. You're a perfect student anyway, but I need to make a good impression."  
"For Lune... Because you're in love." Hermione teased.  
"Oh shut it Hermione." Ron said, turning and walking out the door.  
Hermione turned her attention to Harry. "So, you were with Soleil for a long time yesterday... what exactly was it that you saw in that crystal? Or were you not discussing that?"  
Harry thought for a moment. He specifically remembered Soleil telling him to keep shut, they had made a deal.


End file.
